Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and system for a hybrid vehicle with a dual-clutch transmission and, more particularly, to a technology for operating a vehicle in response to braking conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, hybrid vehicles equipped with a dual-clutch transmission (DCT) are capable of using the mechanical braking force from a braking system, which is essentially provided thereto, and also regenerative braking force from a driving motor. For reference, braking force generated in a vehicle in a hydraulic or otherwise mechanical manner, rather than regenerative braking force generated by a driving motor, is hereinafter generally referred to as “mechanical braking force”.
When two clutches in the DCT produce appropriate transfer torque under the operation of a controller, a vehicle may be appropriately driven and gears thereof may be shifted, and when a smooth power transmission is achieved between a driving motor and driving wheels upon regenerative braking, the necessary regenerative braking force may be obtained. However, the clutches of the DCT may break down or fail, and accordingly, a controller for the DCT is configured to detect whether the clutches produce appropriate transfer torque using a predetermined diagnosis method. Further, the position of a clutch actuator configured to operate the clutches is moved based on the result of the diagnosis. When the desired transfer torque is not substantially produced by the clutches and excessive slippage may be detected, this state is diagnosed as “clutch stuck off”.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for aiding with the understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.